So Close
by alchemistmagiciangirl
Summary: With the love of the one who rejected & hurt her and the deep growing affections that she has for a certain blonde shinobi, who will Sakura choose to be with in the end? implied SakuXNaru, SakuXSasu


AUTHOR'S NOTE: sighs here is another rewrite for this story

AUTHOR'S NOTE: sighs here is another rewrite for this story. Well, it's really not much of a rewrite since Sakura stills ends up with Sasuke. I still apologize to all the SakuXNaru fans like me who was offended by this fic. Me, of course, being a NaruXSaku fan myself. I will also like to apologize for not mentioning that the inspiriation actually came from both of my fics, Bubbly and Everything. Everything of course, actually it easier to understand at least what is kind of going on in this fic. I was kind of in a hurry so the rewrite was pretty much brief. Hey, it's hard to write when you're trying to keep your two year old from waking your eight month old when you finally got her to sleep.

The story that I should have recommended that you read before this is the fic, Bubbly, which is where this story is actually the sequel to. I plan for this particular fic to remain a one-shot and nothing else. This story is not worth the flamers I keep getting for this fic.

Again, I am so, so sorry about that NaruXSaku fans. And though it is technically, sort of a NaruXSaku break up fic, I am still keeping it under this heading. I wouldn't give Sasuke himself the satisfaction of seeing this fic under a SakuXSasu heading. pouts

Sasufluff: Like I care.

Narufluff: Why does Sasuke get her again?

AMG: Don't worry Narufluff, it only gives you a chance to steal her back from Sasuke.

Sakufluff: Don't I get a say in this?

AMG: Nope. Sorry! '

You can check out the song on myspace. Just go to / and type in whitneywolanin.

So Close

I waited backstage with my thoughts troubled and aching. I was supposed to have walked with Naruto to the talent show they were holding again at the ramen restaurant where I performed once before. It was there that I realized my feelings towards Naruto and the first time I kissed him. However, nothing came of it since I made it clear that it was nothing to make a big deal out of it. Yet…I could not help but feel bad when I saw the disappointment in his expression before it faded into that goofy smile he was well known for.

I looked out and saw Naruto, along with Sasuke who finally returned to the village and Hinata who he was now going out with. Naruto did not even see me since he was busy saying something to Hinata. I dropped my eyes, reflecting a strange sadness that I could not simply get over every time I saw the two together or when he and Hinata were simply together. Feeling eyes suddenly on me, I looked again at Sasuke looking at me with a slight frown on his face. I quickly withdrew, pulling away from his gaze, knowing deep inside of my heart that Sasuke knew.

"Now coming to the stage, Sakura Haruno," the man announced.

With a sigh, I stepped on stage and to the microphone. I looked out of the crowd and into the faces of friends and many others of Konoha. Ever since Naruto told everyone of my performance, practically everyone decided to turn up. But, it was not the faces of them who made me nervous. It was the mixed emotions and suddenly not wanting to be in front of the two people who meant more then anything to me standing watching me.

I closed my eyes trying to gather my nervous. I was surprised when I heard the music being to play. However, it was not the song I originally planned to sing. It was the music to the song that I wrote only a few days earlier. I opened my eyes and found myself staring into the eyes of Naruto and the words seem to instantly pour forth…

_I trusted you oh so much_

_And now I know the truth_

_Though close we already are_

_Even this close can be oh so far_

_It probably has crossed your mind_

_But how can I pretend to be fine_

_When ever breathe of my life_

_Sends a shiver down my spine_

_I can't breathe, I can't sleep_

_Without a thought, of you and_

_And I don't know, what I should_

_Do about, my heartache_

(As I sung these words, I felt myself move to the music and keeping my eyes on Naruto. I hoped and pleaded that he understood.)

_I trusted you oh so much_

_And now I know the truth_

_Though close we already are_

_Even this close can be oh so far_

(Everyone began clapping at this point as I continued my song, also feeling Sasuke's gaze on me as well. And silently, I prayed that he understood to. That Sasuke understood that that I was making my choice.)

_It doesn't help that I love_

_Everything about you_

_It seems you've turned my world_

(The flash backs of the times Naruto and I spent while Sasuke was away flashed through my mind as I continued to sing the song. I felt the ache in my heart grow as these memories came.)

_Upside down, forever_

_But I guess we can only be friends_

_And I'll try hard to be alright_

_How can I express _

_This tumble into helplessness_

_I trusted you oh so much_

_And now I know the truth_

_Though close we already are_

_Even this close can be oh so far_

(I closed my eyes to keep myself from crying, feeling myself on the edge of tears)

_Oh, whoa, yeah yeah_

_Nah, Nah_

_Mmmm close, close_

_I trusted you oh so much_

_And now I know the truth _

_Though close we already are_

_Even this close can be oh so far_

_I trusted you oh so much_

_And now I know the truth_

_Though close we already are_

_Even this close can be oh so far_

_I trusted you oh so much_

_And now I know the truth_

_Though close we already are_

_Even this close can be on so far_

I finally opened my eyes and found Naruto staring back at me with a confused, yet concerned expression on my face. It made me wonder if he understood. I looked over and found that Sasuke was gone. This hurt. But still, not as much as the realization of what I just gave up. I gave a quick smile despite how close I was to tears before walking back off stage.

I did not see Sasuke again until after the talent show when everyone was congratulating me. He approached me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He must have been surprised, but he kissed me back. But, kissing Sasuke was not what I really wanted to neither do nor go out to celebrate my victory with all of my friends, including Naruto. Instead, I just wanted to go home and cry for the one thing I will probably never, ever have again.

ADDED NOTE: This fic is sort of a sequel to my other fic Everything. I really hope you enjoyed!! Please R&R!! '


End file.
